The Blackout
by HopeIsAReason
Summary: Back with a new look Hermione Granger catches the eye of Draco Malfoy. Hermione hoped her new look would draw Ron back to her but when Ron leaves Hermione more heartbroken and humiliated than ever she considers sleeping with Malfoy to get over her heartbreak and as a form of revenge. Draco doesn't see it that way and makes plans of his own.


A/N: Hey this is my first fanfiction so its probably going to suck but I wanted to try and write a dramione fic of my own. Its set during HBP and continuing to DH. Since the main characters are a teenagers in 6th year there's going to be a lot drugs, sex and underage drinking, parties. So If you hate reading that you might as well leave leave now.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters and the world of Harry Potter. I'm just having fun with it.

* * *

He only intended to go to the library. He never expected to see her; to be enticed, entranced and completely enthralled by her. He was standing in the charms section, browsing through books on the top shelf when he heard the familiar voice of Hermione Granger call his name.

When he realised the inferior witch actually wanted to talk to him he banged his forehead hard against the bookcase and cursed. Just what did the mudblood want from him? It was early in the morning, long before breakfast and classes even started. He was hoping the library would be empty and he'd be left alone to research charms he could use on the cabinet for once and not to be harassed by the beaver-creep. He opened his eyes and turned, ready to throw the most derogatory remark at her when he was rendered speechless.

What he saw completely gob smacked him. He must have been bewitched. No way that the brunette who stood before him was Potters Mudblood. The girl laughing at him was exquisite. Bushy hair tamed into lusturious loose curls that fell past her waist. Glowing skin and legs, which seemed to go on for miles. She had warm, pretty, amber eyes and curves that could tighten any boys trousers instantly. He wondered vaguely why he never noticed her body before... Her uniform used to be baggy, probably to hide the changes, but now it was short and snug, showing off her feminine figure in the most flattering way.

Draco was, unable to comprehend the change. His pulse had picked up and his lower region hardened instantly.. His fist clutched his book in anger, not liking his body's reaction to the Granger Girl one bit.

"What's the matter Draco? Like my new outfit?" She said teasingly as she saunted towards him.

So she noticed his hard on and decided to tease him about it.

_Fucking bitch _

"You clean up good for a mudblood but dont get excited .I still wouldn't touch you within a 10 foot troll. " he said while moving the book in front of his pelvis.

"Touche." She responded unaffectedly. Nothing he said ever fazed her and she still looked smugly pleased with herself as she leaned, cross-armed, against the bookcase

"You missed prefect's meeting this morning. I hope you haven't forgotten we have prefect duty tonight."

"WHAT" he snapped furious he forgot about his prefect duties.

"Honestly do you ever read your prefects timetable?" She said while thrusting the dropped page onto his chest.

"Here. From 7pm to 10pm. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are to patrol and watch over the castle grounds _together_"

" I can read for myself Granger you don't need to tell me" he replied hotly, "and since when did prefects do interhouse duties?"

"Since Proffesor Dumbledore thought it might be a good idea for school unity if prefects from different houses work together. It may encourage students to tolerate our house differences and interact more and I agree with him"

"Stupid old man," he sneered, ''as if I, Draco Malfoy, would ever tolerate a filthy mudblood like you.'' He inched forwards, hoping to intimidate her but she only narrowed her eyes in defiance, and stood on her tip toes to gain leverage.

"You _will_ meet me by the Entrance of The Great Hall 7pm sharp," she replied as if he didn't say anything at all. "And don't be late, or I'll be letting Professor Dumbledore know exactly what you think about his new initiative!" And with that she turned, locks of her hair brushing his face as she strode out of the library giving him another tantalising view of her thighs. The smell and look of her body coupled with thoughts of her, moaning and soft beneath him overwhelmed him and he cursed himself for losing control.

How the fuck was he going to last 3 hours with the Griffindor Golden Girl when she looked like _that_?

The White Blond Slytherin closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the woody shelf.

He _knew _this would happen.

Aunt Bellatrix warned him. During his Occulmency lessons she wouldn't shut up about Granger using her looks as a advantage and a weapon.

_"That's how they steal magic from a real wizard in the first place! Don't look at me like that! Even the best of our kind are seduced by their pretty looks. Just look at Krum. Mudblood lover could have any beautiful pureblood witch he wants and he chose Granger. You'll be next if you don't control yourself. You have remarkable skill and talent but you're still young and easily lured. See if that imposter won't come for you next!" _

At first it was hilarious hearing his deranged aunt rant like this, now he finally understood it because here he was, lusting after that very same mudblood. Why else is she dressed and dolled up like that all of a sudden?

_Tainted filth wants to steal my magic_

Bile rose up in his mouth and he pushed it down with his fist. He couldn't afford for her to lure him. The sickening, shameful act and his mission, too important to be sabatogued by a mudblood. Losing his magical energy will devastate everything he's worked so hard for. But he also knew he wouldn't be able to resist her if she tried.

He wasn't stupid. Sex magic only worked if the victim was unaware of the magician's intent. And he was perfectly aware of her intention if she ever tried it.

So he had to seduce her.

And steal her magic instead.

A greedy wicked smile stretched his pink lips as he thought of how exactly he would do that and satisfied with his plan, he shoved the charms book back into place and swaggered out of the library as if he owned the damn place.

* * *

"So..." Squealed Padma Patel, a very pretty Indian girl with thick mahogany hair. She was a fellow Ravenclaw Prefect who Hermione was good friends with and she could barely contain her excitement as she sat next to Hermione "So.. what?" Granger replied, munching through her breakfast in the Great Hall. She knew this was about the interhouse initiative. Several girls in the Hall were gossiping about who Draco Malfoy is doing duty with and it wasn't because he was a pureblood puritst and she was a mudblood.

"So you're spending the night alone with Draco Malfoy! Orgasm" she said dreamily. Hermione nearly squirted out her drink in shocked amusemnt. "Padma!'

"Oh don't pretend like you haven't noticed what a hottie Draco Malfoy is. Look at him!" She glanced at the table where the Slytherin Seeker was, his usual gang of Slytherins fawning over him, as usual but Malfoy wasn't looking at them. No, his icy grey eyes were glaring directly at Hermione and she blushed involuntary at the intensity found there. He whipped his head to the side and Hermione turned too, a flutter settling in her belly. _That was unexpected._ Just how long had he been staring at her?

"He literally has the perfect face and body'' Padma sighed her eyes twinkling brightly into the distance. She clearly didn't notice their awkward eye exchange and that was okay because Hermione didn't want Padma to.

Hermione couldn't deny the fact she hated it. She hated his sleek white blond hair, his hypnotic deep eyes, straight nose or how fit, tall and flawless his skin was. Against her will, she was blinded to his cruel, arrogant nature for those heavenly seconds and it pissed her off.

_Stupid teenage horomones _

It was entirely their fault

"He's still a foul little git." Hermione growled, stabbing her sausage savagely with a fork because she really hated _his husky voice too._

"A gorgeous foul git and a slytherin sex god to boot" Padma said with a flourish and Hermione laughed again.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't imagine Draco being the god of anything except the god of arrogant little brats.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard he's shagged almost every girl in Slytherin. Even some in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and they all told me how amazing he is."

Hermione took another glance at the Slytherin table. Draco was now sitting by Theodore Nott, a lanky reedy boy with bronze hair who seemed to be engrossed in what Draco was saying. She guessed Malfoy was goodlooking, in a boyish sort of way but she didn't see how that correlated into sex god status in the bedroom.

"Girl in Ravenclaw doesn't happen to be you does it? We all know you love Slytherin boys"

"Oh no. He hasn't shown any interest in me yet." Padma replied. Hermione found that hard to believe but then again Malfoy didn't associate with mudbloods and bloodtraitors and Padma was as bad as Ron when it came to bloodtraitor. Which reminded her of one curious incident

'You know I caught him just now at the library. He was pretty excited to see me... or at least his dick was"

It was Padmas turn to laugh and she shrieked loudly, the sound ricochetting off the windows of the Great Hall.

"Keep it down will you!" Hermione whispered furiously as she glanced around. Nobody was close enough to hear but now most people were staring at Padma in annoyance. Great

Hurriedly, with her voice lowered she recountd the story in Parma's ear, who was still giggling uncontrollably. Padma then grinned happily.

"Oh Mione, can't you see? He wants you! You totally have to hook up with Malfoy, it'd be good for you after that mess with Ron"

"I'm not hooking up with Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said horrified and disguisted at the thought.

"You hooked up with Ron Hermione. It can't get worse than that."

"I didn't hook up with him, He was my boyfriend!"

"Who cheated on you with Lavender. I know Draco hates you and all. But thats why it'll make for the best sex ever. He's too prideful to admit he'd do it with a mudblood"

"Talking about yourself and Blaise much"

"Yup. Last night by the lake. Best lay of my life"

Hermione was amazed. Never had she spoken to a girl who was so open and unashamed about her sexual past. She could never be as bold as Padma suggested but she could admire her tenacity and honesty.

"Well if Draco isn't such a prat. Maybe..maybe I could consider it, otherwise you need to stop projecting your desires on me, Padma-"

"Hey Hermione, what you two on about?" It was Harry. He was carrying his firebolt broomstick and dressed in flowing robes of red rimmed with gold. He must of just came from early morning quidditch practice because Ron was with him too and his mouth seemed to drop when he saw Hermione. Hermione felt a little pleasure at his reaction to her new look. Maybe that'll make him regret leaving her for Lavander.

"Oh we were just discussing Draco Malfoy's sex life" Padma said casually.

"You were what?," Ron said in a low angry voice. His knuckles were turning white but Padma only smirked. It was clear she was trying to provoke Ron into anger and it worked.

"Padma has a huge crush on him." Hermione explained trying to divert the topic. "She wished she was doing prefect duties with him instead of me."

"So you do have night shift with him?" Harry said, "I'll be careful around him Hermione. You know how he's affiliated with Voldermort," Padma made a snort of objection but Harry ignored it and carried on," You saw him at Borgin and Burke's he's planning something sinister."

"Dont worry Harry, its not like he'll do anything stupid when Dumbledore assigned us. I can handle him "

"Well I've got duty with Ernie Macmillan in the evening before dinner, " Padma said curtly as she got up. "I'll catch up with you later Mione. Let me know how it goes okay? Bye Harry" she said as she ignored Ron then picked her things and left the Hall.

"What does she mean by how it goes?" Ron said suspiciously. Hermione could tell Ron thought she was planning something sexual with Draco.

"As if it concerns you. Why aren't you off snogging Lavender like you usually do" She retorted angrily.

It was only months ago at the Burrow that Hermione lost her virginity to Ron. Ron had been pressuring Hermione for weeks and she wanted to wait but when he snogged her so passionately and affectionately on his bed, she ultimately gave in to him. Harry was unaware of their relationship of course. He's always been quite oblivious. Then when Ron lost interest and started avoiding her she discovered Lavender Brown and Ron in a tight embrace. Now Ron had the audacity to suspect her doing the same with Draco. It was downright insulting..

"It's just you look different and I've seen the way Dean, Ernie even Neville looks at you, bloody hell most of the boys do now. You're dressing like such a well..-"

"Like what Ron? A slut? Is that what youre going to say?"

"Well, yeah," he mused as if it was blatantly obvious.

"Its funny You're the one dating the biggest slut in the whole school. That's probably what did it for you, isn't it? That brainless cow couldn't rub two-"

But before she could finish her sentance, his large hands grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up to her feet. Ron shook her till her teeth rattled, yelling, "WHAT DID YOU CALL HER!"

Ron had red shadows under his eyes and the vains in his neck stood out like purple ropes.

"Ron...let go... you're hurting me!" She cried, as she squirmed, trying to escape his painful grasp. The more she struggled the harder he dug his nails into her skin and he slapped her across the face so hard Hermione's head whipped to the side. A series of screams, yells and shouts boomed around the Hall.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" Ron screamed hatefully in her ear without a care in the world.

Harry and Hermione were in shock. They have never seen Ron this angry before not even at Malfoy. The students in the Great Hall fell so silent that you could almost hear the flickering flames of the floating candles. Terror gripped her heart and mind and she trembled in trepidation of what he would do next.

"Ron she didn't mean what she said." Harry tried to say calmly but his jaw was ticking. He was hoping to reason with Ron but when Ron still held Hermione so tightly Harry had to pull out his wand and press it to the redheads side. "Let go of her or I'll have to hurt you. Don't make me do it mate."

Ronald Weasley cheeks twitched and his mouth was twisted into a nasty snarl. But he did let go, growling, "Fine,"

Hermione only stared ahead, lips trembling, as her amber eyes filled with tears..

"Ronald Weasley what in Godrics Hallow do you think you are doing?" It was Professor Mc Gonaggall approaching from the staff table. Her face was white with fury and her pale lips contorted in revulsion. She looked about ready to curse Ron into oblivion. "60 points from Griffindor! Never... have I witnessed such appalling behavior from a prefect!"

Ron glared at Hermione as if she caused him to slap her and replied "She was insulting my love Professor. I had to make her regret-."

"Regret WHAT? Have you no sense? You dare excuse this dispicable behavior? I will be having a word with you and your parents in my office. You will also attend detention every night in my office to the end of term and your prefect status revoked untill you learn acceptable behavior. Harry take Hermione away with you. Ronald you follow me. Now!"

Ron looked resentful as he replied "Yes Professor." through gritted teeth but he followed grudgedly, making sure to shove his shoulder hard against Hermione before leaving.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked as gently as he could.

With hands to her face and rooted to the spot, The Golden Girl made no sound. She seemed so vunerable and sad like this and Harry felt boiling anger rise in his chest in response. Just what the hell got into Ron? She was always like a sister to him. The Ron he knew would literally defend and protect her with his life.

Hermione did not seem to have heard Harry, which made him even more uncomfortable but he tried again in his most gentle voice, "Hermione say something"

The sob broke from her soul and tore up her throat. She fled out of the hall. A roar of laughter emerged from the Slytherin table as she left but she didn't care. The boy who she adored since first year, the boy who always defended her; who she gave her body and heart to, just hurt and humiliated her in front of the whole school. Why, just why he'd do this? For Lavender out of all people! How could he? He barely knew her! Did anything they share mean anything at all to him?

Her legs wobbled as she ran past the corridors and up the staircases but she was determined to reach the entrance of the Prefects Bathroom. She mumbled "Sonorous Sphinx" before entering through the portrait door and she shuffled to the large sinked mirror.

The realisation crushed her. Despite everything she gave Ron. It wasn't enough. She wasn't enough. It took Ron years to realise she was a girl. It took him longer to think she was beautiful. What made her think dressing and acting like the girls in his magazines would change his mind?

She was stupid. A damn fool for ever believing that.

Opening the tap, and languidly cupping the cool liquid, she splashed it onto her face and did her best to wash the evidence before anyone came in and discovered her there. But she still looked miserable. Her nose and cheeks just as blotchy and her eyes just as puffy and red. No matter, the whole school will know why. No use hiding it.

Hermione felt hurt crawl into her chest but she refused to surrender to grief and self pity. Ron wanted Lavender. Their relationship was over. Those were the facts. She needed to get over it. She needed to get over _him_. She chewed on her bottom lip. This was something you couldn't just find in a book in the library. There were no books dealing with relationships and heartbreak and it made her anxious.

She needed something desperately to get over Ron.

Hermione paced around the bathroom considering her options. If she did it, what Padma suggested, she couldn't afford for her reputation to be tarnished or prefect status to be revoked. As much as she wished she could be reckless as Ron she had to pick wisely.

There was Cormac. He wouldn't hesitate to show off if he took Hermione. Especially if she initiated it too_. So screw that he wasn't an option._ Dean was at least decent but he still was with Ginny and she didn't trust Seamus. Ernie would be fine if he could keep his mouth shut. Neville.. she could tell he wasn't the type for casual sex and so she would never pressure him. There was Krum unfortunately he was on tour. It would take months just to be alone with him and Hermione couldn't wait that long.

Malfoy on the other hand... Padma was right that his pride as a pureblood would prevent him from telling anyone which was the only reason she was considering it. And she would be lying if his attractiveness wasn't a factor too. There was nothing logical or reasonable about her body's reaction when she looked at him she even though she despised the _pompous pretentious prat _with a _passion_. Making Draco mad with desire gave her surpreme pleasure. Not only was it glorious to catch him aroused in the library, the fact she could affect him so powerfully made her feel powerful.

Normally Hermione hated being objectified by guys but when Draco did it... she didn't mind at all.

He would never admit it of course.

He was full of crap. All the pureblood purists were and she was going to prove it.

Excitement bubbled inside her at the prospect. She couldn't control how Ron felt about her but she could control how Draco did_._ Ron would absolutely _hate_ her if he found out but that made it even more exciting. It was wrong and daring and oh so unlike the Hermione he knew.

_Just see how far it goes. If he kisses you, you kiss him back. If he touches you, you touch back. If he uses you, it doesn't matter because you'll be using him too._

* * *

A/N: Phew so that's that for now... I know Ron is acting very OOC in this chapter but its for a good reason we'll see later. Next chapter will have a lot of smut. I've already done with most of it, it's just the first part I'm having trouble writing but I will post soon. Please please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
